


A Fine Line

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #31: Superstition</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #31: Superstition

There’s logic to it all—a beginning, a middle and an end. They go in with deliberation, connecting dots previously unrelated, rewriting the bookended acts of a once finished play.

But the unknown variable hangs in the air.

It’s not only outside forces, the subject rendered undefined and uncontained. It’s from within—the chance it’s out of their control and nothing is what it seems; the chance that one world is as real as the other, with no escape.

Spin the top. Roll the die. Weigh the chess piece. Flip the chip.

Then ride the kick all the way back.


End file.
